How to Find You
by LeaveThisLife
Summary: Bella believes she is alone in the world and that she is an orphan, but what happens when Bella discovers that she has parents and an twin in the UK, Rated M, AU/AH OOC, OTT. BETA NEEDED.
1. Prologue

**A/N - This is how to find you, a new fan fiction. **

**Bella believes that she is alone in the world, with no family at all. She is getting a new start, it's college time. Now in student accomodation, she learns to live again. She makes friends with her new room mate, Alice. But what happens when Bella discovers that she has been lied to all of her life. She doesn't know where to start. This is how to cope when you don't even know who you are anymore. This is how to find you.**

**Set in an Alternate Universe (AU) where everyone is human (AH). Rated M for Language, violence and sex references.**

**Please please Review. (REVIEWERS GET TEASERS)**

**The first chapter will be up almost straight after this one. So enjoy, please review. **

Prologue

They stood there in front of me for the first time ever, or at least that I could remember. It was a strange sensation of knowing someone who you don't know, but you do know. If I didn't know who they are I would still question their looks, it was like looking in a mirror.

I was excited to meet them, I knew so little about them, and they knew so little about me, but the connection was still there. I could see it in their eyes, they knew me, better than I knew myself in some ways, I had been changed, and they hadn't.

My heart thudded in my chest, as I took in what was happening. Everything I had known about my life were not true, I had been lied to all my life. What was wrong? I didn't know, but if I was sure about anything, it was this, and I _going _to find out what happened.

"mom?" I asked nervously.

**A/N - REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated to the good people at twifans. Love you guys. **

**I'm in need of a Beta, so if you want to Beta this story, please message me. **

**REVIEW - REVIEWERS GET TEASERS. This chapter is kind of deep, but it is nice. **

**Please Enjoy...**

Chapter 1

The thing about me is I'm not normal. Most children have parents, and aunts and uncles. Brothers and sisters. Cousins and distant relatives, who the parents only know because they are on the Christmas card list, and then the relatives that aren't so distant, but you only see them once in a blue moon anyway.

But not me, not at all. I'm alone. Like a lone wolf, whose pack has left them all by themselves in a forest, Injured and with no way of finding their way out. Where you feel like any other creature that comes near you wants to kill you and not help you. Where there is no hope, not even for an almighty wolf.

I like wolves, they're pretty, and normally they have grey fur, just like my world. Grey. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you too, I think. Unless you _are _out there to kill me – well it's not like it hasn't happened before – I swear there _is_ someone out to kill me... _anyway,_ I think we are in need of a little explanation here.

The first thing I remember from being little is a big buzzing noise and then quiet for seven hours, and then more buzzing. I was too young to know what it was then, now I know that it was a plane. I don't know where it was from, and at that time going to, but it was still a plane.

Turns out that it landed in New York, and that's where I've lived for as much of my life as I can remember. My mom and dad loved me and cared for me. I had everything I ever wanted, I was spoilt, but not rude. No one allowed me to be fucking rude, at all. We used to go for walks, go swimming, go shopping, everything a family would do.

And then, just when everything was fucking perfect, they go and die in a car crash, I was in the car too, I was 8 and I remember it as well as anything else that could have happened, I wasn't hurt at all, well not physically. I just sat there on top of the car waiting for the police and ambulance to come around, my parents were both dead by this time, the collision was face on, a car coming down the wrong side of the highway. BANG. Straight into our car. Straight into my parents as well. Me having been sitting in the back, wasn't hit. I just saw it all, and by that I mean everything. I swear that I even saw the white light that you get from death.

When the ambulance did come, they had a million questions, and it was all too much for me. I broke down, I just cried and cried. I remember that the police had arrived by then, there was one female officer, I remember she picked me up and hugged me. I cried. She put me in the back of her car. I still cried. As I remember I was crying all the way to the hospital, where they checked me over, I was fine of course. I stopped crying, but it didn't stop the pain. It was like it knocked all my senses out of the way.

I remember that the doctor's name was Carlisle, he was nice, he was happy. He helped me speak to the police and ambulance people, and he made sure that I was okay before checking on his other patients. When he had a break he came and sat with me, we didn't talk much, but it was some company. I liked it. I liked Carlisle.

I remember another car, this time a black one. It was posh, leather interior, wooden finish. It smelt of leather as well, it was nice. The car journey took me to the outskirts of New York city, to what looked like an office building. They told me that another car was coming to collect me in an hour. They told me that this car would take me home to collect some of my belongings, and that this would be the last time I would ever go home.

I wasn't sure what the time was, I didn't care. I didn't need to care. We had been to my house, collected the basics, which included a suitcase full of clothes, some toys, a couple of pictures, some books and my laptop and phone. It was all put in the boot of the car.

The next car journey was long, it felt as though we were travelling across the whole of New York. It was dark when I arrived. I think it was about 9pm, I didn't know where I was, or even who I was anymore.

It was a care home, an orphanage, a shit hole, whatever you want to call it. But nothing like home. I was stuck in that care home until my 17th birthday which was two weeks ago. Since then I've been in my student accommodation waiting for the college to start, so I can start having a life again.

But, if there is one thing I know, that I've known for ages, it's something strong. And not light hearted, it's not happy, or fun, or enjoyable. But that one thing, is that Life is Bitch. Like I said, it's nice to meet you. Please don't kill me.

**A/N - Review please, reviewers get teasers, and the next chapter will be up quicker if you review. **

**I still need a Beta. **


End file.
